Despite the relatively confined spaces associated with closed environments, such as, without limitation, marine vessels and spacecraft, the persons working in such environments still have difficulty tracking the location of a variety of items, including tools, equipment, supplies, and the like. While losing or misplacing an item is frustrating in a traditional, open environment, such items can typically be replaced with relative ease. In a closed environment, however, the misplaced items frequently cannot be replaced, and even in those cases where the item can be replaced, the cost of replacing the items in a relatively short time can be astronomical.
Another problem with misplaced, lost, or relocated items is the impact such items have on the center of gravity of the closed environment. Knowledge of the vehicle's center of gravity can significantly aid in predicting the result of various actions on the environment, such as, without limitation, the impact an acceleration will have on the a corresponding vehicle's trajectory. By way of example, if the cargo onboard a ship is weighted to one side, the ship will tend to pull to that side as it is propelled and/or accelerated. Similarly, if the cargo is weighted too far astern, the force generated by the ship's propulsion system will not be parallel with the water's surface, thereby creating inefficiencies which are exacerbated over a lengthy voyage.